


The Rooks first flight

by ObsidianButterfly



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Het, Loss of Virginity, Massage, Prostitution, Smut, Virgin jacob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianButterfly/pseuds/ObsidianButterfly
Summary: A group of Jacob's Rooks pay for him to have a night of fun but it turns out that you unexpectedly have your work cut out for you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, it's been ages since I have posted anything. Thanks to all for the lovely kudos and comments across all my works. 2016 was a totally shit year, I know everyone is saying this with everything that went on, but for me it was horrible. Hopefully more fics from now on from me and I have been happily sucked back into AC with the Ezio collection that I am currently loving. Now if they would just remake AC1 with todays graphics and make AC3 and Rogue backwards compatible for my xbox one then I would be ecstatic.

 

 

He'd been watching you with wide but intense eyes for several long heartbeats, still hovering beside the closed bedroom door as if he might try fleeing through it at any moment.

Sometimes, usually the first time with a new client, the atmosphere could be a little awkward as boundaries were established and tentative introductions made. However there was something different about the tight nervousness coiled in his body, you just couldn't quite put your finger on what.

A dark silk top hat was hastily tugged off, revealing a shock of thick brown hair that was quickly smoothed backwards by capable fingers trying to make some order of the dishevelment. Hazel eyes darted around the room quickly, taking in his surroundings with an obvious practiced efficiency, before finally settling uneasily upon yours again.

He was so very young looking, you thought, despite the authoritative style of his clothing and dark hair gracing his jawline.

The corners of the man’s mouth curled into a practiced smirk, feigning comfort at his current circumstances.

You knew different however, but it was still your job to try and relax him.

_'Hello handsome_ -’ You offer with your best winning smile. '- _don't loiter by the door_.'

Patting the bed at your side, you beckon the dark stranger over, but his heavy booted feet stay firmly rooted to the spot, smirk still in place but gaze remaining uneasy.

Tilting your head to the side you watch him carefully, there was definitely something more than the usual shyness at work here.

_'Are you alright_?' You ask, hoping that he isn’t going to be a problem and one of ‘those’ men that usually ends up getting escorted out.

A husky _'fine'_ was offered quickly, voice low and breathy.

Well so far he seemed harmless enough, if a little unsure, and he hadn’t offered any unexpected violence or anger.

Propping yourself up into a better position on the bed, you arrange your body in what you hoped was a seductive pose and try to engage the stranger again. _'What's your name_?'

He blinks rapidly, carefully watching your movements, hands nervously twirling his top hat over and over through gloved fingers and shifting from foot to foot.

_'Uh, Jacob_.' He eventually offers in a low, cracked voice, tearing his gaze away from your body to actually meet your eye.

_'Well uh-Jacob, why don't you come over and get comfy_?' You tease, trying to entice the boy towards you again.

You had been handed a very large and very heavy bag of coin from a rather wide-shouldered, burly, brute of a man with clear instructions to show ‘the Boss’ the night of his life. The man, whom you now know to be Jacob, was escorted in to the room by a group of surprisingly similar looking men, all jeering and in good humour, having already partaken in the brothels large selection of beers and women.

You had briefly wondered just what kind of work that this group were in, especially for the rather fearsome looking lot to refer to the surprisingly docile man in front of you as ‘Boss’. Jacob was certainly dressed smartly, clothes clean and pressed, if a little haphazardly thrown on. His collar was loose and he unusually wore no cravat for a gentleman. His belt was slung low on his hips and mostly covered by an untucked white shirt tail. Jacob was no businessman that's for sure, he had the physique of a boxer, a nose that had clearly been broken once or twice, and was also wearing an interesting array of weapons complete with a set of shining brass knuckles dusters on one hand. However, you dismiss your idle curiosity quickly. Your task was to please your client, nothing more. 

Jacobs eyes have drifted forlornly again to the closed doorway as if he could see his group of friends through it, and his look clearly suggested that he wished to be out there on the other side too. You try and not feel a little offended by that. No doubt the crowd would be off with their own purchased paramours for the night, but this job was definitely not going as smoothly as you first assumed when the excessively generous amount of pay was dropped into your lap.

Slipping over the silk sheets, you swing your legs off the bed to perch at the edge. _'Are you sure that you are alright_?'

_'I-its, it's my-my birthday._ ’ He stammers, and it’s clearly not a common occurrence as Jacob grimaces at the sound of his own cracking voice and grits his teeth in embarrassment. Exhaling heavily, broad shoulders roll tiredly under an expensive-looking, black knee-length leather coat.

Ah. Well that would explain why his friends had been the ones to hire you. It's not everyone's idea to buy a night with a prostitute, but each to their own.

You smile at the man in front of you, full of false warmth and pleasure. _'Well happy birthday, sweetheart. I believe I have a present for you right here.'_

_'I didn't ask them to!_ ' Jacob blurted all too quickly, cheeks blushing pink once more.

_'I take it they surprised you?_ '

_'I..._ ' Glancing sideways at the door, Jacob gives a soft sigh. _'I told them not to._ '

My, he really seems reluctant. Unusual, in your experience. Not everyone turns down a night of free fun in one of London’s more up market brothels.

_'Well it's done now, there are no refunds I'm afraid_.' You try and keep your tone light, but the man before you doesn’t seem particularly concerned over money, or sex. He just seems so unhappily uncomfortable that you are beginning to feel a little sorry for him.

_'I know_ ,’ Jacob nods, ‘ _its ok, keep the money, but I can't go back out there. Not so soon._ '

Ah, men. So easily swayed by their peers. Well if Jacob wanted to keep up appearances in front of his little gang then you suppose that you could at least help him with that. Let them think that he enjoyed all the pleasures that were on offer.

_'Come here then. Have a seat. Wait a while and then you can go back out with your head held high and a smirk on your face. They will not know any the wiser, certainly not from me_.'

With a relieved sigh, Jacob’s hunched shoulders relax and he inches a little closer to the bed.

You rearrange the short robe that had been hanging loose in order to try and modestly cover the lingerie that was your only attire. The clothing had been chosen to entice and tease, the red silk bedspread was a splash of colour against the stark black underwear; stockings to hug the shape of your legs, a corset to plump your breasts up and shape your figure. Delicate lace knickers, soft to the touch for extra tactile sensation but easy to slip off, or just tug aside for a frenzied occurrence, but now it just left you uncomfortably on display when the only other person in the room wasn’t interested.

Jacob watches your every move as you slide over to the far edge of the bed to make room for him, and pat the cover invitingly. He sits gingerly, looking as if you would still very much devour him at any moment.

_'Well, we can sit and chat if you wish, kill some time before you go out to face the crowd._ ’

This might just be the easiest money you have ever made, you think, not feeling the slightest but guilty his colleagues have spent a lot of money to have him waste an evening with you.

The stranger seems preoccupied with the sheer stocking legs on show from under the short robe so you try and stop drawing attention by crossing your legs and folding your arms in your lap.

_'Can I get you anything, Jacob? Wine, gin, or a whiskey maybe_?

The boy shakes his shakes his head in response, top had turning nervously between thick but surprisingly nimble fingers.

_'So…'_ Now what to talk about with a complete stranger? Chit chat isn’t usually what men come for and you are stuck for a topic of conversation. _'Is there a special someone who wouldn't approve of you being here I take it?_ '

Jacobs’s dark brow furrows in confusion, hazel eyes locking with yours for a few heartbeats before quickly fleeting away. _'Hmm?_ '

_'Is it wife, girlfriend or perhaps fiancée?_ '

He still seemed unusually puzzled but you push on regardless to fill the awkward silences. _'Or you know, some lucky girl that you have your eye on? I must say, they must be very special and you are a very loyal. Pretty much every man that walks through here married, it doesn't stop them. I could even give you a few tips if you like._ '

_'There's… no one_.' He states so casually, as if it were a strange or unusual concept to expect him to have someone waiting for him.

Now it's your turn to frown. If he wasn’t saving himself for that one true love then why was he not…partaking of the offered services? His discomfort suddenly makes more sense as the reason becomes clear to you.

_'Oh. Well. Not to worry sweetheart. We don't cater for your kind here, but I do know a few places that would be much more serviceable for you if you like. Illegal or not, there’s always someone out there catering to everyone’s tastes_.'

_'What?!_ '

Dawning realisation turned Jacobs’s confused expression to alarm. _'No! No, you have the wrong idea, I don't -not with...not men_.' He finished in a low, unsure voice.

_'Ah. Sorry I just thought-_ '

Jacob gave a nervous chuckle and shrugged it off, body still remarkably tense on the edge of the bed beside you. He seemed determined to keep his gaze focused straight ahead, but you could see the slight shift in his eyes as he watched you out the corner of them.

‘ _You better hope that your friends don’t decide to do this every year on your birthday, or I may be seeing you again_.’ You add playfully, still looking for discussion topics and mind coming up woefully blank.

A low chuckle emanated from the man’s chest beside you. ‘ _God, I hope not._ ’

Even in profile he seemed startled. Mouth opening in silence for a few heartbeats Jacob turned to you with an embarrassedly horrified expression as he realised what he said and just how it sounded. You could see the tips of his ears turn pink. _‘I didn’t mean it like that, I- I’m so sorry_.’

It was your turn to laugh. ‘ _Don’t worry; I knew that’s not what you meant_.’

_‘You are lovely-.’_

_‘Thank you.’_

_‘-and you have been very kind to me, it’s not you, it’s just...’_

_‘Don’t worry about it, Jacob.’_

Exhaling heavily through his nose, Jacob obviously decided that shutting up was the best way to keep himself out of trouble. It was a pity, really, he was sweet and funny and certainly easier on the eye than most men that came through the door.

The silence was a little less strained as the pair of you sat waiting a suitable time that he could leave and not be humiliated by his men outside. It didn’t help that Jacob kept fidgeting, plucking at invisible threads on his jacket or twirling his top hat through his fingers. The metal covering of a set of knuckle dusters on one hand caught the low light of the gas lamps and glinted every time he moved his hand drawing your attention.

Checking an old, antique-looking pocket watch that had been stuffed into his waistcoat pocket, he eventually murmured, ‘ _Do you think it’s been enough time yet? Should I wait longer?_ ’

His innocent but oblivious sounding question threw you for a moment, and suddenly you just knew the reason for his reluctance, the nervousness, the fumbling but clearly-curious glances. You had been wrong in your assumptions earlier, but you were pretty sure that you were not wrong this time.

‘ _You’ve never been with a woman, have you Jacob?_ ’ You asked softly, not wanting to let him think you were making fun of him or being flippant.

‘ _I- of course I have_.’ He garbled, all too defensively and with a bite to his words that you usually get from any man if he thinks that you are challenging his masculinity.

Now that was too close to a lie, you could tell by the body language and you could definitely see the red tinge appear back against the dark whiskers of his cheeks and tips of his ears.

Now this you could deal with and work around. Shy virgin was much more easily manipulated than a man that wasn’t interested. It was your job to put the client at ease after all, offer your sympathy or body, or anything else that they would like.

You edge closed on the bed until the warm line of his thigh presses against yours and he shifts nervously. ‘ _You have no idea what you are missing out on._ ’

The silk top hat was unwittingly dropped to the floor and Jacob swallowed audibly.

‘ _I-I don’t?_ ’ He stuttered, but was that a flash of eagerness across his face?

A slight half-smirk graced his lips, scarred eyebrow raising just a fraction as Jacob leaned back on the bed feigning nonchalance, but you caught the tight grip of covers balled under his fingers. You got the impression that smug cockiness was his default expression to mask everything else.

_'You poor boy_.’ You all but purred at him as you slipped one leg across his body to straddle his lap. ‘ _Let me show you. Let me take care of you_.'

Jacob licked his lips slowly, gaze trailing intimately down your body. _'I, uh._ '

That cocky charm seemed to have left him. False bravado fleeting under the realisation that he really had no clue what he was doing.

You wiggle a little closer, sliding up his lap until your body presses against his, noting the now growing interest of his cock underneath you. Jacobs lap is warm and inviting, but he is still tense, and the acrid taint of sweat beginning to radiate off him.

Large hands automatically curl around your waist drawing you physically closer, skimming lower to unashamedly grab your backside as he automatically grinds his hips upwards against your sex. The boy obviously wasn't that shy, or unknowledgeable given those actions. Eager lips seek yours as he pulls you tight against his body, your breasts crushed against the broad expanse of his chest while nimble fingers continue to grope you. Jacob’s heart hammers, you can feel it flutter even through the layers of fabric and he groans lowly with every touch.

Jacob’s tongue silently slips into your mouth offering a subtle, gentle caress, as if the pair of you have always been friends or lovers and knows you intimately.

Well, this blushing virgin certainly knew how to kiss, you think. It was no sloppy first attempt either; he had obviously experienced at least this part before but had shied clear of the actual act of sex.

Normally you tried not to engage in too much kissing. Not only to avoided the occasional bad breath or overwhelming smell of alcohol, but it always struck you as much more of an intimate gesture.  You much preferred the men that came in to be rough and demanding, doing nothing more than unfastening their breeches, bending you over and spending a few minutes enjoying themselves. Those were easy, came, for want of a better pun, paid and left just as quickly. The harder ones were those that required intimacy, who wished to spend more time in your presence, to cuddle, and expected praise or understanding and were looking for much more than just a quick tumble.

There was a series of low masculine groans from deep in Jacobs’s throat as you rubbed your crotch along the clothed, hard length of his erection. His body strained upwards, seeking more, clearly eager for further contact as his tongue danced expertly with yours. The whiskers on his cheeks tickled your fingers as you gently stroked his chin and jaw line, pulling away from his lips a few inches to allow you to catch your breath.

Jacob was panting hard, large hazel eyes carefully fixed on you before his gaze dropped to where your bodies were pressed tightly together.

He licked his now rather pink kiss-induced lips and swallowed, giving you a sheepish smile.

_'Let’s get you more comfortable, hmm?_ ' You encourage as you slip the heavy coat off of his shoulders and begin peeling off fingerless gloves.

Jacob meekly follows your lead, toeing off his own boots to thud heavily to the floor while you managed to slip a soft velvet-like scarf from around his neck and deftly unbutton his waistcoat. He had some sort of complicated device strapped to his wrist, part of which looked suspiciously like a concealed blade.

My my, this man was full of surprises. Just what did Jacob and his group of 'friends' get up to? Even he seemed to be having trouble unlacing the straps of the wrist sheath with shaking fingers.

Jacob seemed surprised at how easily, and quickly, you managed to undress him and embarrassedly avoided your gaze, hands hovering by your waist as you continued with undaunted confidence.

The metal weaponry fell to the floor with a loud clatter, but it was more your fingers skimming across the warm soft hair littering his stomach and the intimate act of tugging his shirt tails from his belt that caused his breath to hitch and body to freeze. 

Panting, Jacob’s wide eyes watch you carefully as you trail your fingertips across his waist, just above his belt. His skin is soft and warm under your touch, fluttering against your feather light stimulation. As you continue to explore, running your palms across his stomach, up across his rubs and chest his shirt inches upwards exposing more of his body leaving you smirking at the slightest stifled giggle when you accidentally brushed the ticklish sections at his ribs.

When Jacob involuntarily shudders, eyelids dropping shut, you let the shirt fall back down but he still strains against you, the tight seam of his trousers pressing against the apex of your legs. You will admit that you were enjoying the friction as his hips rotate slowly, rubbing his crotch along your increasingly stimulated clit.

After lazy exploration of his chest with the palms of your hands you eventually work his shirt open in between his eager attempts to capture your lips again. The fabric flutters around his body, the stark white still managing to contrast against pale skin. There is a venerable carpet of dark hair across his stomach and pectoral muscles, and line trailing enticingly downwards into the waistband of his trousers, encouraging further exploration. There’s a softness to his skin, a slight plumpness just around his waist, spilling over his belt, but there’s no doubt to the fitness of the man underneath you. You can feel the strength in his arms and legs and solid muscle flexes beneath your inquisitive touch.

Finally slipping the shirt off of his shoulders, you ease Jacob to lie back on the bed. He pulls you down with him, unwilling to lose the closeness of your body against his. Your upper body presses firmly against his bare chest as he moves to kiss you again, fingertips digging into your thighs to keep you near.

Straddling his waist you continue to rub against him, rotating your hips against his, noting the soft growls of pleasure rumbling from his throat and chest when the feeling becomes just too much.

He’s enjoying you teasing him, hands firmly gripping your hips as you buck on top of him, coaxing him towards release.

Arching off the bed, Jacob’s trapped cock presses more tightly between your legs, pushing against your own underwear. His body is seeking more, knowing it has a goal. If there weren’t the few simple layers of clothing between you then he would have easily penetrated you already.

His kisses become more frenzied, losing some of their delicate polish but showing you the passion and fierceness that this man is capable of. Warm palms continue to wander, squeezing your thighs, grabbing your backside, pulling you against the hard plains of his body as you continue to writhe on top of him.

You feel a slight wetness spreading between your legs as Jacob ruts against you, your own underwear chaffing your clit with every upward stroke of his hips.

With a sudden sharp groan of pleasure, Jacob shudders violently underneath you, pulling away from your lips with a hazy look of confusion.

There is definitely a larger sensation of damp warmth spreading between your legs and you ease up off of his lap to investigate.

Jacob glances downwards guiltily, chest heaving, cheeks red and sweat dripping from his forehead.

It would seem it was all too much sensation at once for him to experience and his excitement peaked too early.

_'S-sorry._ ' He mumbles abashedly. _'That was, was-_ '

He tries to cover himself and slip off of the bed but you are still straddling his lap and place your palms firmly on his shoulders, keeping him in place and easing him back against the bed to lie in comfort.

_'Relax, sweetheart_.' You croon reassuredly, nestling him against the pillows and giving his cheek a quick kiss. _'You have the advantage of youth on your side, and we have all night._ '

He wasn't the first man to get embarrassed that he came too quickly, but the young ones had plenty of stamina, and after a short rest, and a little encouragement, could be coaxed into arousal again.

_'Let’s get you out these wet things._ '

Intense eyes watch you passivley as you carefully stripped him of trousers and undergarments, setting them out in the hall for one of the maids to clean up in time for leaving. Usually only the best paying clients received all the services that were on offer.

You turn back to the bed to admire the man sprawled naked upon it. Jacob was quite appealing, you will give him that; pale skin, dark hair, a fairly well built physique. He was an attractive man, surely he knew that? And how had he gone so long without sampling the pleasure that you were sure that dozens of pretty girls were offering?

He smirked at you, full lips curling just at the edge as some of that boisterous bravado crept back into his face and body as he watched you glancing him over appreciatively.

You take a soft rag and dip it into a basin of now lukewarm water that you had used earlier to clean up, but no matter, it would serve for now.

Slipping carefully back onto the bed, you begin gently washing the traces of his own cum from his stomach and thighs, trailing the cloth across his softening cock. He was quite impressive on that front too, a fairly standard length but incredibly thick. You offer a few gentle kisses along his chest as you work; flicking your tongue across a nipple to Jacobs amused grunting. He moans when your mouth reaches his neck, your kisses trailing across his collar and upwards towards his stubbled chin.

Satisfied that he is clean enough and comfortable, you nudge him gently, motioning to roll over.

Jacob unhesitantly flips onto his stomach, pillowing his head on folded arms, a scarred sceptical eyebrow raised as he watches you from over his shoulder.

A series of fairly plain black-inked tattoos decorate the skin around one shoulder and arm and you delicately trace your finger over the outline until his skin goosebumps under your touch.

‘ _Is that a Raven_?’ You ask, tracing the wing of a black bird design.

‘ _A Rook_.’ Jacob corrects, shifting underneath you into a more comfortable position, eyes half closed under your caress.

Ah, that makes sense. The name stirs recognition. The Rooks; London’s latest up and coming gang. Some of the working girls on the streets were receiving a much better time with them around than the Blighters, and Starrick was certainly not one for treating people with kindness. That would also explain the large group of very tough looking men outside. Surely this veritable boy, spread haphazardly across your bed with no experience of women, was not their leader?

It's not possible to straddle his thighs comfortably from this angle, so you end up kneeling with one leg between his as you trace your palms over the impressive definition of muscles along his back and shoulders. Jacob’s skin is soft and warm under your kneading fingers as you massage, working your thumbs into all the little grooves and hollows.

A low pleasurable moan greets your exploration as you find a particularly tightly coiled knot at the base of his neck and loosen it with your thumbs. You can’t resist a playful pinch of his pert backside and are rewarded with a low chuckle and mischievous glint in those chocolate eyes as he glances over his shoulder at you.

You won’t let on that you know who he is, or at least suspect. You will let him have his fun for now and see what happens later.

Eventually Jacob’s breathing becomes rhythmic and heavy under your touch, eyelids fluttering closed under your ministrations as his body sags into relaxation. He makes little appreciative growls every so often when you hit a tender spot that let you know that he's not fully asleep.

When you run your thumbs down his spine, he shivers, letting out a deep sigh. As your massage continues his hips begin to shift slightly, restlessly, body wriggling more and more under your touch. He’s clearly ready for more.

Abandoning the use of your hands, you begin laying kisses along his back, nipping playfully at his shoulders and base of his neck. You breathe in the scent of his skin, his hair. There's a hint of something, smoke maybe? Like the smell of the burning engines when you were at the train station underlying the musky sandalwood fragrance of his cologne.

As Jacob suddenly turns around, you are thrown off balance and end up sprawled on top of him, your breasts pressed tight against his chest and strong arms wrapped around your waist to keep you close.

Jacob’s thick fingers curl around your chin to pull your face closer to his, offering a slow, lazy kiss.

_'I would come here every week just for you to do that._ ' He murmurs between kisses, nuzzling his way down your jawline to sink teeth delicately into the big pulse point in your neck.

_'You can come as often as you wish._ '

Jacob chuckles, mischievous smirk in his eye at your double meaning.

He pulls you hard against him, returning to breath-stealingly languid kisses as his hands wander over your body.

Not before long you sense the familiar stirring between you. Jacobs’s hips move involuntary upwards seeking more sensation and friction. The now firm line of his cock is trapped between your bodies, slipping easily along the silk fabric of your corset and knickers and his kisses become hungrier, more intense, body thrumming with unspent need.

Inquisitive fingers explore the seam of your knickers causing you to buck and moan against him. His hands dip under the fabric, warm palms cupping your bare backside and squeezing gently.

You yelp involuntarily against his mouth, surprised at the sudden forwardness given his reluctance earlier and Jacob pulls back, eyes hooded from lust but now slightly panicked. His hands retreat from their intimate grasp of your derrière to safer ground.

_'Sorry. Am I...allowed to touch you?_ ' He asks, voice unsure.

You try and ease his panic with a small smile, you were here to entertain him after all, and have been paid handsomely for it. You had become too complacent in being the one in charge and directing him.

_'You can touch me where ever you like sweetheart._ ' You tease.

Jacob takes a moment to ponder his options, teeth worrying an invitingly full bottom lip as his gaze dips longingly down your body. He pulls you close for another kiss, hands skimming over the curve of your backside and up the small of your back. His knuckles brush across your ribs, the silky corset fabric all that is separating your bare skin from his as his tongue plunges into your mouth to tangle with yours.

Your bodies buck together, writhing on top of the bed, Jacob’s breathing hot and heavy in your ear as he moans at every caress.

He’s losing control again and you don’t want to risk the fun ending so soon like earlier.

You manage to wiggle a hand down between you, tracing the hard line of his cock that is pressed tight against your stomach. His skin is burning hot under your palm, pulsing with every caress. A deep masculine groan and a small bead of sticky cum releases when your thumb brushes across the smooth velvety head of his erection.

Jacob’s hips lunge upwards, desperately looking for more but only succeeding in driving himself deeper into your hand and against the fabric of your underwear. With a frustrated growl he grabs your hips and flips you easily across his body, switching your positions with effortless strength. 

You land on your back on the bed with an amused giggle and playful smirk at his primitive display of masculine dominance but the Rook is quick to cover your body with his naked one, pressing you against the soft mattress and hungrily devouring your mouth with more intense kisses.

You recognise the signs of a man that’s too eager, too far gone, his own body working against him in his excitement.

He's panting heavily, lips swollen, shaking hands wandering in an enthusiastic but chaotic manner, as if he can't quite decide what he wants or where they should be. Eventually Jacob settles for hooking nimble fingers into the top of your bodice and tugs firmly downwards. The tight corset dips just enough to free your breasts and his gaze darkens as his prize is displayed, drinking in all the new naked skin on display.

Without hesitation, Jacob lunges forwards, mouth wrapping around one of your nipples and you offer a moan of encouragement. The peak hardens under his caress, his warm wet mouth providing overwhelming stimulation and the dark whiskers on his cheeks and chin tickle your sensitive skin.

Spurred on by your reaction, you can feel his tongue flick over the bud, abandoning one breast to tease the other in the same manner until you are left moaning and squirming under him.

As his mouth automatically moves to engulf your other breasts; a free hand moves to caress the one that he has just abandoned, weighing the heavier flesh in his palm and offering a gentle pinch of your nipple.

He's teased himself too much, you realise. Breathing hard, hands shaking and body thrumming with need, Jacob’s instinct takes over. You find your legs thrust apart as he settles quickly between them, bracing up on his forearms. You only get a brief moment to prepare as his fingers roughly tug aside your knickers and the warm tip of his cock slips between your folds and press at your entrance as he fumbles into a better position.

Meeting his gaze you raise your hips a little to help with a better angle as Jacob slides into you in one, deep, smooth thrust until his pelvis meets yours and you can feel the gentle slap of his balls between your legs.

He barely pauses for breath, too excited and overwhelmed. You wrap your legs around his waist squeezing gently and offering encouragement as his hips buck fiercely driving his cock into you with rough, relentless enthusiasm.

There’s no way that you are close to orgasm but he can be taught that at another time. This is about his pleasure, his first time, so you let Jacob get carried away, lost in the sensations of his body.

You offer gently encouragement in his ear. _'Oh yes, Jacob. So good! Right there!_ '

You have never understood the over-the-top, exaggerated screaming that you have often heard drifting through the walls here. It sounded so very fake. You would rather fuck in silence to listening to that awful noise and enough screaming to think someone was being murdered. So you offer soft breathy moans with your lips pressed against the bug pulse in Jacob’s neck, whispering against his shoulder as you curl your body around his larger frame. He excels under praise it seems, hips bucking a little sharper, lips seeking out yours for a rough, frenzied, kiss.

It's not long before his breathing is hard and laboured, his body on fire, the muscles in his arms and thighs shaking in effort.  Jacob’s hips stutter quickly, losing all sense of rhythm as he reaches his own climax.

Running your nails along his back, you angle your hips to meet each of his thrusts as best you can but he’s lost control.

With a tremble throughout his body, and a deep satisfied groan, Jacob all but collapses beside you on the bed, out of breath and skin glistening with sweat.

You don’t really have a choice as he pulls you close, so snuggle closer as Jacob winds his larger frame around yours. As expected from the beginning, the Rook was obviously going to be one of the ones that were high in aftercare.

As he quickly dozes off to a comfortable, orgasm-induced, sleep you eventually manage to extract yourself carefully from his arms.

While Jacob sleeps on happily, you take the time to wash and clean yourself up. A set of clean underwear and a fresh sweep of make-up makes you as presentable as the moment he walked in.

 

 

 

 

His confusion is almost cute as he wakes, thick hair tussled and eyes unfocused.  He looks almost sheepish to find himself naked on the bed as Jacob suddenly realises where he is and what he has been doing and you take a few moments to appreciate his body displayed against the stark crimson sheets. It's a pity he was only a client, he was remarkable.

_'Sorry, did I fall asleep?_ ' He asks, looking a little lost.

_'Perfectly natural, sweetheart, you quite exerted yourself with that amazing performance.'_ You offer a small white lie, slipping from your dressing table and back to the bed against the warmth of his body so as to soften his unease and ego.

Jacob relaxes with you beside him, no longer naked and alone and vulnerable on a large bed.

His large, warm palms skim surprisingly lightly over your thigh, your hips and up your ribcage. The tips of his fingers brush your almost exposed nipple over the top of the corset and the bud peaks and hardens under his touch.

You must have made a noise or shifted positions as Jacob pulls back. _'Sorry, am I still allowed to...are we...finished?_ '

_‘Well, your friends are waiting just outside for you, apparently it’s time to go, but you come back anytime._ ’

Jacob smirks, eyebrows raised. ‘ _Really_?’

‘ _I have plenty more to show you, sweetheart_.’

Well you couldn't let him leave without showing him a few other essentials. He kissed amazingly well, those techniques and that tongue could be trained to ensure he could pleasure any woman.

The Rook is silent as you help him dress, and you realise with a laugh that his dishevelled appearance is exactly how he wants to look as he untucks the shirt that you had carefully folded into the waistband of the trousers. With bladed vambrace securely back on his wrist he is dressed and ready to go out and join his men.

He gives you an awkward kiss, unsure if it is warranted or appropriate given the circumstances, his nose bumping against your cheek and teeth clattering together. You can’t leave it like that so you slap him on the backside as he turns around to pick up his hat.

‘ _Oi!_ ’ He offers playfully, cheeky grin back in place

You give him a wink as you show him out the door. Yes, there are quite a few things that you could still happily teach Jacob.

 

 


End file.
